New Beginning
by Secret Agent Angel
Summary: Kel is captured by Scanrans without ever telling Dom how she feels. Buri and Raoul are happily married as are Neal and Yuki, but who is the new girl in the Riders? Special appearance by Evin, and maybe some others to, haven't decided yet!
1. Bandits

A/N: OK guy's, you know the drill. Any of the characters or places you recognise from the PotS or any of Tammy's other books belong to Tamora Pierce. The rest belong to me!!!

Also some of the dialogue belongs to Enrique Iglasias and Shannon Noll. I stole it from their songs!!! Hehe. For those of you who are so unfortunate that you have never heard of Shannon he was runner up in Australian Idol. He's MY Idol!!! lol. Anyway my friend dared me to write this (thinking I wouldn't) so here it is. Pleases put up with the slow start. It's building to something! Oh and all of my characters (this includes animals) are **based** on real people (and animals) with a few differences.

**New Beginning**

_Late autumn 461 HE_

_It had been a year to the day since Kel went missing. Peachblossom and Tobe had come back from a Scanran raid on their way back from Lord Raoul and Buri's wedding, but without Kel. There had been a lot of fighting, especially on Tobe's behalf about going after his mistress, but we had refused to let him go as it was unsafe to do so. It appeared that the Scanran's had discovered that she was the supposed powerful new mage that had joined the Tortallan side and defeated Blayce's killing machines, and had wanted her out of the way._

_Tortallan spies planted carefully in King Maggot's, as the Tortallan's called him, castle continue to report that the rumour is that Kel is still alive but held prisoner in some remote location in Scanra, but as hard as they have tried they are yet discover exactly where it is and without any more leads the crown had all but given up any hope of ever recovering Kel. Not a good omen for all those girls that Kel had worked so hard into convincing that becoming a Knight was possible for a girl to do._

Dom sat thinking about this while Raoul discussed tactics, about how to capture a large group of bandits that had devastated a string of town's, with the new commander of the Queen's Riders, Evin Larse. Evin had not long ago taken the position of commander after Raoul's wife Buri, the former commander, had left to marry Raoul.

Dom wasn't too concerned about capturing the bandits as they had done it many times before, and their tactic had always worked. While the men of the King's Own made a lot of noise about following the bandits and always letting them think that they were a step ahead, the Queen's Riders would close in on either side of them and trapped them. The only problem this time was that there was a rather large swamp situated right where the two parties were to intercept. This though shouldn't be too much of a problem as they planned to stay well right of it.

"Right boys, time to mount up" called Raoul "We want to get this over with as soon as possible"

There was the clinking of stirrup irons as the men of the Third Company of the King's Own and the two Rider groups, the Fifteenth named Stickers and the Seventeenth Buri's old group Askew, mounted their horses and prepared to leave. They planned to reach the bandits at around midday with the Rider groups already in position waiting ahead of them.

By the time they reached the bandits, not far from Blue Harbour, the sun was directly overhead and considering they were approaching winter, it was quite hot. Their shirts had begun to cling to their backs and Dom's hair was sticking to his forehead, causing him to continually have to reach up and brush it back.

They were in position, the swamp to their left and tree's concealing the Rider groups to their right and ahead of them. Raoul, having also spotted this, gave the command and the Own kicked their horses into a controlled gallop that brought the bandits into sight in no time. Dom, however, noticed that there seemed to be less bandits than they had counted on, making him wonder if some had already left.

Slowly it registered that battle sounds were coming from the right just as arrows started raining on the Own, causing their panic-stricken horses to rear and wheel in fright while their riders struggled to regain control. Dom's own dapple-grey gelding Casco quickly settled and was awaiting his rider's commands.

To Dom it was obvious someone had tipped the bandits off, giving them time to prepare for an attack. Fortunately though, they didn't seem aware that the Rider groups would be there as well, as their element of surprise didn't work as well as the bandits had hoped as they were forced to attack early. They were still managing to push the Own backwards towards the swamp however, which was not a good thing.

Dom was hacking at two bandits who were attempting to pull him from his horse when the first arrow hit Casco in the shoulder, causing him to rear, his hooves flailing, and scream in pain. The second hit his chest just as he was coming down to land on all fours. He fell to the side into the swamp, taking Dom with him. Dom leapt to his feet, spitting mud from his mouth, and looked up to see one of the Riders coming towards them, flat gallop, brandishing a sword and hacking at any bandits that got in the way.

After the Rider beheaded two bandits at once with one long sweep of their sword, the remainder of the bandits surrounding Dom fled, only to be captured or killed as the rest of the Rider groups arrived. After that there wasn't much of a battle as the combination of the Own and the Riders outnumbered the bandits.

"Are you Ok?" asked the Rider, full of concern.

Dom looked up into the face of a young woman in her early twenties. She had long, tightly braided, honey blonde hair and eyes that when you looked very closely at were actually two slightly different shades of blue, one blue-grey, and the other blue-green. She had a long straight nose sprinkled with a few freckles, long eyelashes and cheeks which were flushed from the fight. She wore the uniform of the Queen's Riders, a plain white shirt, brown tunic and trousers and riding boots with a crimson emblem of a horse rearing on a bronze coloured field circled by a crimson ring with a black stripe in the middle indicating that she was a second in command.

"Yes" replied Dom "Although I think I may need some help with my horse" He looked at Casco who was thrashing about in the swamp attempting to get up.

She swung down off her horse landing on her long legs and looked him in the eye.

"Stay. I don't want you following me in there" she commanded

The horse gave a distinct look of displeasure and sighted. Dom noticed that she was actually riding a horse and not a pony as most of the Riders did. He was dark brown, almost black, with tan around his eyes and muzzle, and a black main and tail. He also had a rather small body and long legs making it easier for him to get into tight places and turn quickly.

"By the way, I'm Ashla of Ermengarde" she said as they strode knee deep into the swamp. "But just call me Ash, everyone does"

"Domitan of Masbolle, but call me Dom" Dom smiled at her despite the mud still stuck in his teeth.

Thinking about this, Dom remembered when they had been building Fort Giantkiller back when Kel was Lord Raoul's squire and was riding with the Own. She had mentioned that when people talk about war they never talk about mud in your teeth, and Dom had explained that if they did no one would be crazy enough to fight and pretty girls would prefer to hear about the enemies you killed so they might sleep safe than the mud in your teeth. This made Dom smile at the memory of it.

They approached Casco talking in soothing voices. Dom knelt at the geldings head, stroking his neck and keeping him from rising. Ash inspected his wounds then returned to her saddle bags for bandages, healing ointment, and a needle and horsehairs. She gently took hold of the arrow in Casco's shoulder and yanked it free. The gelding began thrashing once again, struggling to get up and only Dom kneeling on his neck prevented this.

Ash quickly applied large amounts of the healing ointment to the wound to clean it then began to sew it together, which, considering he had nothing to ease the pain, Casco strongly objected to. Once she was finished Ash taped a square of bandage over the stitches and moved on to the second arrow which was still lodged in his chest. This one was in a much more difficult area and as hard as she tried Ash still caused Casco a considerable amount of pain before she was finished.

"He shouldn't be ridden for at least a couple of months" Ash informed Dom "And he should be kept immobile for most of that time"

"Thanks" smiled Dom earnestly as they led Casco slowly from the swamp

"Anytime, I just wish I had of gotten here in time to warn you" seeing the confused look on Dom's face she continued "Well when we were attacked I was ordered to ride back and warn you guy's as Toy here" at this she turned towards her horse "has the advantage of having long legs and can outrun any of the Riders ponies. We tried to get away but they kept blocking us. Sorry"

"There's no need to be sorry. If it wasn't for you Casco and I wouldn't have stood a chance" Dom assured her.

By now they had reached the rest of the Third Company and Rider groups. Healers were attending the injured while the rest set about making sure the bandits that they had managed to capture were secured tightly and couldn't escape. The number of captured bandits was surprisingly low, owing to the fact that they would rather fight to the death than be captured only to await death anyway. Ash strode over to her Rider group to make sure they were all ok, while Dom turned to make his way towards Lord Raoul and the other members of the Own.

"I wouldn't go after that one if I were you" a voice behind Dom warned.

Dom turned to see who was speaking. It was a tall youth with dark hair and eyes wearing the uniform of the Riders, and surveying Dom with interest (A/N.....No not that way.....He's not gay!) Dom had no intention of 'going after that one' as the speaker put it but he was curious to know why this man had made such a remark.

"And why would that be?" inquired Dom

"Well, in the Riders she's known as the Ice Maiden" drawled the man "You'll need a pickaxe to get at that one's heart and then some"

Dom shrugged and continued on towards Raoul who he noticed was slumped against his black war horse Drum, but apart from that looked ok. Many of the other men bore signs of the fight and wore bandages around their arms, legs or head. Other, though sweaty and muddy, looked relatively unharmed and set about preparing a quick meal before they made a decision about where they were to go from here.

"I planned to keep the Third Company back here for a time and help replenish stocks before winter sets in" announced Raoul.

"Well I don't see the need for two Rider groups to ride to Blue Harbour for the bandits trials, not when over three quarters died in the battle anyway. So until we're called upon the Seventeenth Rider group will ride with you Raoul" Evin reasoned

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a bit longer then" remarked Ashla coming up behind Dom

"I didn't realise you were in Askew. We rode with them for most of last year, what with Raoul and Buri" said Dom surprised.

"I didn't join Askew until Buri left. I was in the Seventh group before that. They've done a bit of group shuffling and because I was seeing Evin they put me in this group" at this Ash smiled over at Evin who returned it with a wink "I, however, came to my senses and broke it off with him not long after, but we're still good friends"

"That's what she's telling you" Evin said in an overly dramatic voice "She broke my heart into pieces so small they could fit through the eye of a needle" Ash punched him jokingly on the arm.

"You got over it. You were already courting ladies the next day" she pointed out.

Evin let out a big sigh and walked away muttering something that sounded very much like "women".

(A/N: So how do you like it so far? Come on, be brutally honest! I won't be offended. I know a lot of people have done ones with Kel marrying someone else and Dom ending up with some pretty blonde court lady or fighter, but I'm hoping mine won't be like that. Kel could be coming back and Ash is just his friend. So anyway please review and give me any advice you can even if it's about the plot, though I have already written up to the 5th chapter so that could be a bit hard to change. I will try and get more up soon!!! Thanks for reading it. Luv Secret Agent Angel xxx)


	2. Kel's POV

A/N: Ok plz don't hate me for writing this!!! Do is still have to do this??? I wrote it on the first page. Oh well, none of the places or characters you recognise belong to me. They're all Tammy's. Wish Dom was mine though. lol I've taken Nessa Elanesse's advice though and decided to add in this short chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I love you guy's

**Kel's POV**

The door swung open into Kel's cell. The bright light that flowed in almost blinded her after spending so much time in the dark. Her hair had grown long and was now down around your waist, however, it was also beginning to form into dreadlocks due to its lack of washing. Her skin was pale and covered in bruises. She had a scar that now sliced across her left cheek and various small scares covered her back, souvenirs from her weekly tortures.

She had told them nothing and swore she never would. Sometimes it seemed to her that there was no hope left. She would almost give in to the darkness. She knew they would eventually break her. Then she would remember her friends that loved her and would be looking for her. They were what kept her going. The thought of them lessened the pain she had to endure.

Neal would be worried sick. She was sure he would be driving his betrothed Yuki mad, while she would be equally as worried but would hide it behind her Yamani mask, the same one that helped Kel in so many interrogation sessions. Raoul and Buri would have called off their leave after their wedding to help find her and the rest of her friends would be cursing the crowns orders and where ever they were placed, wanting to go into Scanra themselves, and Dom.....What would Dom be doing???

She had never told him how she felt about him, how he made her stomach do flip flops every time her flashed her his gorgeous smile, or how she had liked him since she had been a squire of Lord Raoul with the Own. She had wanted to at Raoul's wedding but had never got the guts to do so. Yuki had guessed but of course Kel had denied it. Now it was too late. What if she never saw him again?

The men that had opened the door marched in and each grabbed one of her pathetically thin arms, dragging her out of the door. She tried to struggle but didn't have the energy. When she was first brought in, however, she had given then hell, fighting them and giving them injuries every chance she got. She was now so thin though that you could count every one of her ribs. She closed her eyes when they started the whipping and bit her lip until it bled.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I wrote it in about 15 mins. I will try to add Kel's POV after every chapter if I can and to wake-robin I don't know yet who Dom will end up with. It could be Kel. I won't leave her all alone, don't worry. I am really a bit of a hypocrite as I don't usually like stories that involve Dom and another girl whether they're just friends or not, but oh well. It was a dare! Please put up with it for a bit longer and keep reviewing


	3. Actions and their Consequences

A/N: Please forgive me guys for writing this and for those of you who were confused by the lack of Enrique and Shannon quotes in the first chapter, well I was really just warning you for future chapters. Sorry I didn't explain myself better. I know I'm kinda ripping off Squire here but please forgive me till my plot kicks in. Oh and I forgot to explain where Ash comes from. Here it is:

Ermengarde is south of Tirragen and east of the great Southern Desert. It sits on the River Drell basically where the Tortallan, Tusain and Tyran boarders meet in hill country and has the typical hill bandits. That's how Ash learnt to fight.

**Chapter 2- Actions and their Consequences** _Late autumn-winter 461HE_

They rode east for two days heading for the small town of Korsteel, which was situated between Blue Harbour and Trebond, on the river. Once again it was incredibly hot for the time of year. The sun beat down on them, sweat rolled off their backs and dripped off their foreheads causing them to continually blink as it caught in their eyelashes. The horses, however, didn't seem to notice the heat and ploughed. Dom was riding his other horse Foible, a large chestnut gelding with a white ster which flecked out to roan around the outside and a white sock on his nearside foreleg, while Casco was lead slowly at the back of the ride. Ashla also rode her other horse, Shadow, as it was a requirement of the Riders to have two 'ponies', however as Ash was tall hers were larger then most of the others. This horse was smaller than Toy and was only just larger than a pony. He was a black gelding with a star on his forehead and white socks on opposite front and back legs.

"So what's the deal with Toy?" asked Dom curiously "He looks like a stunted war horse" he joked

"Well, he sort of is" admitted Ash "He's war horse cross thoroughbred, (A/N: Not sure if they had thoroughbreds back then but in the immortals it did say they raced horses) bred for war and speed, but he was born prematurely and his mum died shortly afterwards. We joked when he was born that he looked like a toy war horse, so that's how he got his name" she explained

"Fair enough. Have you looked in a mirror lately? Your turning slightly pink" Dom laughed

_Slightly pink was an understatement_, though Ash dryly when she finally got a look at herself. Everywhere that was left uncovered during the day was burnt. Her face was the worst. It was red all over except for her eyelids which remained white. It created an interesting an interesting effect when she blinked or looked down. It also provided entertainment for Dom who burst into a fit of giggles whenever he saw her. _Just like a silly court lady _thought Ash who was not amused. By now they had reached Korsteel and were proceeding to set up their camp.

That night the heatwave broke. The black starless sky was sliced by flashes of lightning, followed by the rolling of thunder which seemed to shake the ground. The rain fell down in sheets, beating on rooves and quickly turning the dry ground into mud. Luckily they had been expecting this, if not in such a large proportion, and had built their camp on high ground so their tents didn't flood.

Despite this, though, even after a large welcome feast given to them by their hosts and hours of friendly chat afterwards, Ash still couldn't manage to get to sleep. She decided to creep down to the stables with her blanket and make sure the horses were alright in the storm. She didn't think it would be hard as it was the middle of the night and the ostler wouldn't be expecting trouble. If she just slipped in, made sure the horses weren't too stressed and slipped out again, she was sure to be able to sleep.

Toy and Shadow whickered when they saw her and struck their heads over their doors. This sparked a change reaction with many of the other horses doing the same. Ash smiled at the sight of them and felt more relaxed already. They were so much easier to understand than humans and didn't ever as to much of you. She checked her two horses first and after a few pats and seeing that they were happily munching their hay she left them to check on the others. Most were relaxed and sleepy like her two but some were upset by the storm. She spent longer with these ones, calming them before she left. A series of bangs erupted from the other end of the stable row, followed by frantic whinnying as thunder growled in the distance.

Ash rushed to see which horse it was and hopefully calm it down before she went back to bed. Walking as quickly as possible without running, as running would just upset the frightened horse more, she reached the other end of the stables where the King's Own horses were stabled for the night. Lord Raoul's mare Amberfire was pacing at her door but after she was given a pat and more hay, she quickly settled down. The sound of banging filled the air once more, this time it was much closer, only two stables up from Amberfire.

"Oh Casco, what have you done?" exclaimed Ash as she reached the stall where the banging was coming from, only to discover Casco dripping with sweat with his stitches in his shoulder undone.

Muttering about incapable stable hands she went and fetched the equipment she would need to restitch his wound and returned to try and sooth the panicking horse. Ash used a bucket of cool water and a sponge to clean and cool him before attempting to begin stitching. He'd obviously gotten himself in such a state that he'd managed to tear the stitches and she had to make sure that he was calm enough that this wouldn't happen again. She stitched the wound quickly and easily before bandaging it once again and settling herself down in the straw with her blanket to keep an eye on him for a while.

Dom slept like a log that night, probably owing to the fact that he'd had slightly too much ale, and woke to a clear, cold morning. He shivered as he quickly stripped off his night shirt and put on his uniform (A/N: Mmm, I would have loved to have seen that) As he poked his head out of his tent and looked around he noticed that everything appeared to be coated in a fine layer of mud already. The tree's, however, sparkled as the first rays of sun hit the droplets of water on their surface making it look as though they were glittering as a breeze played on the leaves.

Dom stood up and took a deep breath. Nothing smelt as clean and fresh as it did after it had rained. The cool air quickly woke him up, reviving him after the night before, as he strode down the hill headed for the stables with all intentions of checking his horses and quickly changing Casco's bandages before breakfast. Even though he could ask one of the stable hands to do it for him, he preferred to do tasks like this himself. After all his horses had bore him through during the years, they deserved that much at least.

Opening Casco's door and sliding himself through, Dom was surprised to see the gelding standing in the corner blowing softly into the hair of, as far as Dom could see, a bundle of blankets. Creeping forward with his hand on the tilt of his sword Dom gently pulled the blanket back.

"Well what a nice surprise" exclaimed Dom loud enough that Ashla jumped and sat up. "I came down here to check on my horsie, but instead found a sleeping lady in his stable. Do you do this often?" he teased raising one eyebrow.

"If it wasn't for me you would have found your 'horsie', as you put it, in a mess this morning. He ripped his stitches out and I had to fix him back up again" she retorted

"Well in that case I must thank you" he said putting on an educated tone "spending the night in a stable just so you could help me. I'm flattered" his eyes gave his play away, they twinkled with mirth

"For your information, I would not spend a night in a stable for you. I did it for you poor horse. I felt sorry for it, stuck with you for an owner" she teased as she got up and strode out of the stable block.

Her long hair, which was usually pulled back in some way, hung loose and fell in waves to just above her waist. It swung slightly as she turned and continued her brisk walk back up to the tents. The early morning light, which was still orange, caught the golden highlights in her hair making it shimmer as she climbed the hill, set against a pale blue sky touched with only a few fluffy whit clouds.

After breakfast Lord Raoul and Evin set up a work roster which included hunting, carpentry, harvesting, and packing and storing, to be started that day. Most of the men, including Dom put their names down for everything to share the tasks out a bit. Hunting was by far the preferred choice but the number of men needed was limited, so they took turns. That day Dom had packing and storing which was definitely not one of his favourites, but he put up with it.

After spending a day up to his armpits in bags of flour, grains, fruit and any other possible food that could be stored for use throughout winter, Dom was extremely sweaty and dirty, but he was nothing compared to the carpenters he had watched slogging through the mud all day with piles of wood, and the harvesters who seemed to bring part of the field back on them. Dom had watched Ash sawing and hammering and was surprised to learn that she was actually quite good. He thought back painfully to when they had been doing a similar job at Bay Cove and Kel had first attempted carpentry, hitting the nail half the time and her fingers the other half, but she had never complained and never given up. He wondered what was happening to her now, or if she was even still alive.

With a sigh he stood stretching his aching muscles and sauntered off towards their camp to clean up before dinner. As he reached the tents he heard a soft curse and turned to see Ash kneeling down over something. Walking closer he realised it was an extremely muddy pair of boots which, by the looks of it, she was attempting to clean. She had tied her long hair in a knot at the base of her neck but already strands of it had escaped and were falling into her eyes. Her jaw was set in stubbornness which accentuated her high cheekbones.

Dom decided to leave her to it as it didn't look like she would welcome interruptions. In fact it looked as though she might just lob one of the boots at anyone who came within range. Dom stifled a laugh, almost having to stuff his fist in his mouth, as he made a hasty retreat_. I think we've just found someone to rival Alanna's temper_ Dom thought, cackling as her entered his tent to quickly was up and dress.

That night as Dom shovelled down his food like the rest of the men and the women who were in the Riders, he noticed that Ash only picked at her food, moving it around her plate so it looked as if she was eating. This made Dom frown. After a hard days work like they had had everyone was always hungry. When most people were finished and the plates were beginning to be cleared away she got up to leave. Dom rose just after her and followed her outside.

"Ash what's wrong?" he asked, full of concern for his friend

"Nothing, I'm fine" she replied fixing a smile on her face before turning to walk away

"No you're not. Talk to me" Dom said as he reached out and grabbed her arm just above the elbow to stop her from walking away

Although she tried to hide it Dom saw her wince at the touch. Keeping a hold of her so she couldn't run away he pulled her sleeve back and looked at the inside of her arm. There was a perfect thumb print just starting to bruise. Turning her arm he saw another four fingerprints just starting to show on the outside of her arm. He looked up questionably at her face but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Who did this to you?" he almost growled

"No one. It's none of you're business. I can look after myself" she snapped raising her chin and glaring at him with her flashing eyes.

"I know you can, but they shouldn't get away with this" he tried to reason

"They haven't" and with that she turned on her heel and marched back to her tent

Dom also turned and marched away, but he didn't head for his tent. Instead he went to the town's inn where he knew many of the men met after dinner. Knowing Ash she would have marked her attacker well and Dom was counting on that to find him. Once he actually found him though, Dom wasn't sure what he'd do. He only knew that he couldn't let whoever it was get away with something like this. It wasn't right. It wasn't decent and any man in the Own or the Riders should know that.

Entering the inn, his attention was immediately drawn to the four men in the corner that Dom recognised as Muir of Kincade, Phelan of Esperance, Lincoln of Cadence and Jerome of Kimblewick, all of whom had been in Own for less than a year. They had only joined after the war had unofficially ended (it had stopped but no peace treaty had been signed yet) and more men were needed to replace those that had been lost. As Dom approached them, making his way through the crowded inn, he heard Muir speaking.

"Dumb slut. She struts around here flicking that golden hair of hers and fluttering her eyelashes. Then you go to make a move on her and she gets all defensive when we all know she's just a whore who only joined so she could bed all the soldiers. Look what the stupid wench did to me"

Dom watched as he waled tenderly forward and showed them various nail marks and a broken finger. By the looks of it she had also kneed him in the groin by the way he moved.

"Excuse me" Dom interrupted. All the men turned to look at him "But I believe I just overheard you admitting to assaulting a woman" he didn't want to let on how much he knew just yet by using names "Do you have no honour? Forcing yourself onto a woman like that. You are a disgrace. I should report you" Dom turned to leave

"Just because you wanted to use her as a bed warmer yourself" a voice taunted from behind him "Don't be jealous that I had a go at her first"

Dom wasn't sure what made him do it. He had been accused of similar things before and had just shrugged them off, but something this time got to him. He spun on his heel and smashed his fist into Muir's face.

A/N: I know it's slightly out of character but I don't care. I had to have it! Oh, Dom is so cool. I love Dom and if I had it my way he wouldn't end up with anyone but me!!! lol I know you guy's would fight me for him, but, well, bring it on!!! Ha ha ha. Anyway guy's review!!! Please.


	4. Emotions

A/N: Last time I forgot to thank my muse's. lol Really without these people and animals my story probably wouldn't have happened, so thank you first to Tin Toy (a horse) who inspired me to have Toy (Ashla's main horse) in the story, Timmins aka Foible in the story, and Ebony aka Shadow in the story. Secondly I would like to thank toy's rider Ashley (ha ha ha) who was my inspiration for Ashla and her brothers who played her brothers in the story (ha ha ha, I killed the oldest one). I would also like to thank all the guy's that have ever pissed me off cos you guy's helped me to write about Muir, Phelan, Lincoln and Jerome, so yeah thanks. All the other characters are Tammy's, unless there are some of mine I forgot to mention, and I am just borrowing them. For those of you who are wondering what's happening to Kel in all of this, I will put up a chapter in her p.o.v. soon, hopefully after this one.

**Chapter 4- Emotions** _Winter 461HE_

"I don't think I've ever been more ashamed of one of my men. Brawling at an inn, what were you thinking?" raged Raoul as he paced around the room

"Sir it wasn't like that" Dom tried to explain

"Then what was it like? I'd really like to hear this because from where I'm standing I have no idea. This is so out of character for you"

"Sir he forced himself on a woman and then when I approached him about it he suggested I had wanted to do the same thing" Dom's very blue eyes met Raoul's black ones as Raoul paused his pacing.

"Who is she?" he asked more quietly

"One of the women in the Rider groups" Dom explained then continued when Raoul raised one eyebrow in question "Lady Ashla of Ermengarde sir"

"Because of this I have a man with a broken nose and finger being taken care of by a healer? Why didn't you just come and see me?" asked Raoul

"Actually sir, she broke his finger not me and I was on my way to inform you but then Sir Muir made his comment" Dom replied looking at his feet like a child who knew he had risen to the bait.

Raoul sighed "Off you go then. I won't bother bringing the poor girl in here, she's had enough to deal with in her life without this being blown out of proportion and dragging her name through the mud"

"Sir?" Dom looked up questionably

"I thought you knew" Raoul frowned "I don't know if it's my right to tell you but you'll probably hear some version of the truth anyway. When she was fourteen her father Sir Heiniger of Ermengarde committed suicide. He fell upon his own sword. A year after that she ran away and joined the Riders after I believe her mother forbid her to, insisting she stay at the convent that she was attending at the time. Also two years ago her older her oldest brother Sir Egnatz of Ermengarde was killed in battle. The only family member she's still in contact with is her younger brother Ascot who I have heard has been recently taken on as a squire by your cousin, Sir Nealan of Queenscove" Raoul informed him

"Thank you sir" Dom said, his head still reeling from what Raoul had just told him

He turned and walked out the door only to be barrelled into by a red faced and furious Ashla

"What did you do that for? Did you think I couldn't stand up for myself because I'm a woman? Do you feel like a real man now that you've protected my honour? Well I don't need your protection, I'm quite capable of looking after myself" with that she turned on her heel and stormed off into the night, leaving Dom standing there with his mouth open.

Dom paused for a moment before following her. He found her on the bank beside the river sitting under a tree. The gentle breeze pulled at her clothing as she gazed up at the stars which shone brightly in the velvety black sky. It wasn't until she brought her hand up to her face and wiped it that Dom realised she was crying. He walked forward slowly and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Dom. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. You've been a really good friend and I understand that you were only trying to help. I'm just an awful person" she told him without even turning to look at him

"Don't say that. You're not an awful person" Dom wasn't really sure what to say to comfort her

"Oh yes I am. Dom do you know my family history?" she finally turned to face him, her eye's shinning with tears in the moonlight

Dom nodded "My lord Raoul told me some of it, yes" He admitted

"I never really liked my father, in fact I hated him. He loved my brothers but could barely bring himself to look at me. He used to hit me and make excuses to punish me, but I was strong, I didn't care. When he died though I was happy. No normal person is happy about death" the tears flowed more freely down her cheeks now.

"Hey, it's ok. You had every right to feel that way. No one would blame you for it" he reassured her.

"After his death I found out that he had every right to feel that way about me. I'm the only of my family with blonde hair and blue eyes. All the others have dark brown or black hair and brown eyes. Also nine months before my birth a Scanran noble was visiting our fief. One that, according to my sources, my mother had a great interest in. More than a bit of a coincidence huh? She never could pass up an opportunity to bed another man. She resented my 'father' as she was forced into marrying him at a young age by my grandparents who arranged the marriage. My mother is the sort of person who gives women the name whore" she finished, as tears now dripped from her face

"I'm sorry. Ranting on to you like this and crying away. It's positively shameful. I shouldn't be crying. I never cry" she said as she attempted to dry her face

"Someone told me once that you'll be stronger with each day that you cry. So go ahead, cry away. You have nothing to be ashamed of" Dom soothed her

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't deserve friends like you" she sobbed

"Don't be silly" Dom said as he pulled her into a hug "and stop saying sorry"

He held her tightly as sobs raked through her body. She clung to him as she cried softly into his shoulder, his head resting in her hair. It seemed to Dom that she had kept this all bottled up inside and this was the first time she had let it all out. He knew she would feel better for it afterwards even if she would be embarrassed from her rare show of emotions. She reminded him of Kel. They were so alike, yet so different. Kel also hid her feelings well. So well in fact that only her eyes sometimes betrayed her. Slowly Ash pulled away.

"Look what I've done now. I've gone and made you're shirt all wet and wrinkly" she laughed

"All in the line of duty my lady" Dom teased with a mock bow, making Ash laugh harder as she punched him in the arm.

"One thing I've been meaning to ask, though," Dom said turning serious "is why didn't you put your name down for hunting? It's everyone's favourite"

Even in the dark Dom detected a slight blush creeping into her cheeks as she looked down and mumbled.

"I'm hopeless at using a bow" she admitted, which made Dom laugh. One of the best fighters he'd ever met, even one to rival Kel, couldn't use a bow. _Well, everyone has their faults _he thought

"How about if I helped you, starting tomorrow morning" he offered

"Oh, would you? I would really appreciate it" she gushed

"You might not be saying that in the morning" Dom warned as he got up and headed for bed

The next morning they met in a flat paddock, which was only about 300 metres from their tents, where Dom had set up three targets. Ash had brought her bow and after some tips and quick instructions from Dom she set it up and took aim. When she loosed, her arrow flew through the air only just clipping the top of the middle target. Dom corrected her position then signalled her to have another try. This time the arrow brushed the side of the target and continued flying into the tree's on the other side.

"You need to focus on your target" Dom told her "Visualise it before you shoot"

She followed his instructions the best she could before she loosed her third arrow which struck the middle of the right hand target.

"That's much better" Dom encouraged her

To his surprise she collapsed on the ground in peels of laughter, shaking uncontrollably. In between laughs she pointed at the targets and attempted to say something, but every time she tried she just laughed harder. Dom wasn't sure what was going on and thought she'd gone quite mad. Finally gasping for breath and still clutching her stomach she managed to get out a few words between fits of giggles

"I was...aiming for...the middle target" with that she fell back in uncontrollable laughter in which Dom joined her

Dom had to endure much teasing that day about his actions the night before. Many of the men believed he had taken an 'interest' in the lady, but he chose to ignore their comments. It had all been suggested before when he was friends with Kel, although not to this degree. _It was fine, he didn't care. He knew he wasn't in love with her so what did it matter if others did _he told himself. He also noticed that Ash was having a hard time of it because of what she did to Muir.

"Stupid wench" he heard Jerome call her that afternoon "Why don't you take one of us on? We're not afraid to try you" he challenged

"You know we're not allowed to fight because of personal reasons" she told him "However, I will challenge you to a horse race from the start of the town to the big pine tree we passed on our way her and back. What, you're not afraid of being beaten by a girl are you?" she retorted seeing the dubious look on his face.

"Of course not, but you will have an unfair advantage. Women weigh less. Your horse will not have as much weight to carry" he told her

"I will put weights in my saddle bags. We will post men every 500 meters so it's kept fair and there is no cheating" she informed him "I'm sure we'll have many of the men here willing to do that" she gestured to the small crowd that had gathered

"Fine, we'll meet at the start in half an hour's time" he snapped.

Ash looked down at her muddy carpenters clothes which were no good for riding in.

"Ok, see you then" she replied before rushing off towards the stables

A/N: Ok guy's you know what you've got to do now. Review!!! Tell me if the plot is too slow. I am almost to the point. Soon I promise. It's just I've had so much school work I haven't had much time to write ï 


	5. Kel's POV part 2

A/N: Ok here is the promised second part of Kel's pov. I hope you like it. I decided to introduce a new character as Wake-Robin felt sorry for Kel all alone, so I gave her a friend! lol Really I will do anything for you guy's, just ask and I shall do, unless it involves dramatically changing my plot. Well read anyway and tell me what you think

**Kel's POV Part 2**

Kel was lying on the cold hard floor, attempting to be lulled into sleep when she heard the noises. It was the sound of many pairs of feet marching along the narrow corridor as male voices echoed off the walls. Someone was shoved roughly into the cell next to her before the iron door was slammed closed, blocking out all the light, and the bolt was slid back into place.

Her new neighbour gracefully untangled himself and stood up revealing a tall figure with broad shoulders. He had what looked to be sandy hair, it was hard to tell in the dark, and a wide mouth with teeth that shone white in the darkness. His clothes were that of a commoner, loose brown trousers and a fading green shirt, both patched and in need of a wash.

The new comer walked towards the bars that separated them and peered through into Kel's cell. His eyes were squinted trying to adjust to the change in light as he scanned the room. Once he spotted Kel his face broke into a lopsided smile as he stretched his arm through the bars.

"Hi, I'm Tait. It's a bit dark down her isn't it?" he said in way of introduction

Kel hobbled over and took his hand, shaking it roughly. His hands were calloused and his arms muscular, a sign that he was a man well used to working. Despite his blonde hair it was obvious he was not a Scanran, Kel thought he might even be Tortallan. But what would a seemingly common Tortallan be doing in a Scanran prison? Surely he would be of no use to them, unless...it was possible that he was a spy. Kel knew the Alanna's husband George had a number of spies planted throughout Scanra, a fact she had learnt from Neal.

"I'm Kel" she said as she dropped his hand. "Why are you here? Are you Tortallan?"

"Yes, I am Tortallan but have been living in Scanra for three years on business." Tait replied carefully which only confirmed Kel's suspicions.

"So George sent you did he, or Myles?" she inquired

Tait lifted his eyebrows in surprise "You know about them and their work?"

"As a lady knight I know about a lot of things that concern Tortall" she informed him evenly "Though I must admit, I don't look like much of a knight at the moment". She looked down at the rags she wore as clothes and the dirt and filth that plastered her skin.

"So you're the one they had half of the Tortallan force looking for? I hope you know that there are a lot of people out there that care about you" he said, his face softening.

Kel was now blinking back tears. Of course they would be looking for her. They would be so worried. Kel missed them terribly and every night dreamed of going home, of seeing everyone she loved and cared about so much. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Now she really knew what people felt like before they broke. She was so close to not holding it together. Some nights when it was all too much she just wanted to curl up and die, but she knew she couldn't she had to keep trying. She wasn't going to let them beat her.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep" Kel announced before she broke down in tears "I guess I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok then. Goodnight"

A/N: Yeah I know, pretty boring. I actually got bored with the story a while ago but I have to finish it. I will try and make it a little faster now though so I can finish it soon, but rejoice!!! Kel now has a friend!!! lol Well, yeah, review, even if you hate it let me know


	6. Not all as it seems

A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's been ages since I last updated but I've had exams, so I haven't really had time. I will try to get some more up now that they're over, so just be patient. Thanks!

**Chapter 6- Not all as it seems** _Winter 461HE_

A half hour later Dom ran up to Ash's tent. Toy, the horse she was to ride in the race, stood outside waiting patiently saddled up and ready to go.

"Ash, you're going to miss the race" he cried

The tent flaps flew open as she flew out, her hair billowing around her as she struggled to do up the remaining buttons on her shirt. She grabbed the clip she had been holding in her mouth and fastened her hair at the base of her neck with it.

"What have you been doing? The race is about to start!" he warned her

"I've only just finished tacking up Toy" she explained "and then I had to get changed"

"Why didn't you get someone else to saddle him?" Dom asked

"Because he wouldn't have let them. He hates to the girth being done up" she said as she placed one foot in her stirrup and swung herself into the saddle.

"See you at the start line" she called over her shoulder as she pushed Toy into a slow canter to warm him up. Her hips followed the movement of the horse and her seat never left the saddle as she made her way along the road to the start of the town. Her long legs wrapped around the horses sides and her hair rose and fell with his strides. _It's hard to tell where the horse stops and she starts_ thought Dom before he cursed and ran to catch up.

Jerome was already waiting at the start line when Ash arrived. His horse was chomping on the bit and his neck was already lathered with sweat from nerves. Both riders got into position, waiting with all muscles tensed. Their horses fidgeted and pranced beneath them, just as eager to get started. Dom quickly ran to his post, which was the first five hundred meters of the race. He was pleased about this as from where he was standing he could see more than half of the race.

The starter's flag dropped and both horses sprung forward into a gallop as the crowd cheered. Ash lent forward in a two point seat (A/N: Umm it's kinda standing in the stirrups and leaning forward, a bit hard to explain) as the wind whipped at her clothes and her hair blew out behind her like a banner. Jerome was half a length ahead and Toy appeared to be fighting for more rein, but Ash kept a hold on him, saving his energy for the long race ahead. Finally they passed out of sight and Dom had to be content with waiting for them to reappear.

He heard them before he saw them. The pounding of hooves and the rhythmic snorts that followed reached his ears just moments before both riders came into view. The horses were visibly tired now. Sweat ran down their necks and flanks, yet they were matching each other stride for stride. As they came into the last five hundred meters, Ash began to gradually let out the reins and Toy's stride lengthened. She was now pressing herself flat against his neck, asking for all he had left and he was responding beautifully. They charged ahead of Jerome and beat him by ten lengths.

Ash rose in the stirrups and attempted to slow Toy who was tossing his head and straining against the pressure she was putting on the reins. After a few annoyed snorts he settled down to a jumpy canter and circled back to the start. Here he continued to canter on the spot while Ash laughed and jumped to the ground. Despite the fact that he was blowing hard and his nostrils were well and truly flared, Toy looked no worse for his run. In fact he looked as if he would love to go again.

Ash wiped away the sweat that was running into her eyes and pulled back a few sticky strands of hair that had escaped. She accepted a waterskin and drank it swiftly before handing it back to its owner. Toy, who was beginning to settle back down, rubbed his itchy head on her while she laughed and patted his neck. Dom watched all this from only a few metres away at the front of the crowd.

It was moments like this when Ash forgot to be on guard and let down her barriers that her real personality shone through as a happy, laughing, carefree person who loved to have fun. _If only she could be like this all the time_ thought Dom wistfully as he watched her break out into a smile again, which lit up her face. Dom thought of the last time he had seen Kel at Raoul and Buri's wedding and how her face had resembled Ash's at the moment. _She was so happy_ thought Dom _why did this have to happen to her?_

They spent another couple of weeks at Korsteel continuing their work, and Ash and Dom continuing their archery lessons which were steadily getting better, before Lord Raoul and Evin made their announcement. They had done all that they could do here in preparation for winter and were to move on. The Riders were to go on to help with a band of centaurs that had been causing havoc in a town not far from Korsteel, while the Own were to head back to the palace to get ready for the Midwinter festival, king's orders.

The next day they packed up and headed out with a warm farewell given to them by the town's people who lined the streets to wave them off in thanks for the help that that they had received. Dom was looking forward to a warm bed and removing some of the mud that seemed to be permanently ground into his skin. He had already said his goodbye's to Ash whom he now considered a very close friend and would miss while he was at the palace, but it was the king's orders and Dom was soooooo looking forward to that bath. The balls would be boring though. Dom agreed with Lord Raoul about those. They really shouldn't be forced to go, and court ladies should be ban from giggling and flirting so much he thought grumpily.

Due to the clod, muddy weather it took them almost a week to reach Cores and every part of Dom's body seemed to be frozen. The rest of the men weren't any better off and all had wind burnt skin. Lord Raoul though, was actually happy as they approached the capital. Dom supposed that now that he had Buri he didn't find balls so bad. He had also mentioned something about hopefully having two surprises for them. When questioned further about this he only admitted that they would find out one during the first ball and that he couldn't promise that the second one would happen but he would try.

This just puzzled Dom more, but he didn't think too much about it as they rode through the palace gates and dismounted. The palace looked as beautiful as ever covered in a fine layer of snow, like frosting on a cake. Everyone appeared relaxed and in no hurry to get anywhere. All that is, bar two figures who were hurrying across the grounds. The first was a tall man with light brown hair, while the second was smaller and only looked to be in his teens with very dark brown hair.

"Meathead" cried Dom as the first man stopped to catch his breath

"You're like a dog with a bone about that name" Neal panted "I thought you would have grown out of it by now"

"Now cousin, what fun would that be?" teased Dom "Neal, I'm surprised at you. Where are your manners?" seeing Neal's confused look he explained "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" he nodded towards the boy who stood beside Neal.

"Oh Dom this is my new squire Ascot of Ermengarde" announced Neal proudly.

The boy stepped forward. Ash was right; he was as dark as she was fair. His eyes and hair were such a dark brown they were almost black. There were similarities between the two, however. They had the same long straight nose, same shaped eyes and both were tall.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir" Ascot said while Neal sniggered in the background

"Please call me Dom. I don't like formalities." Dom smiled "Besides I do believe I know your sister" at this Neal raised an eyebrow

"She's in the Riders" Dom said answering Neal's unspoken question.

"Well cousin, it was nice to see you again" said Neal putting on an educated tone "But I must be off, I need to give /my squire/ his lessons before dinner. I'll see you then"

Dom watched as Neal strolled away, Ascot following shortly behind him, and thought that married life hadn't really changed Neal. He had married his betrothed Yuki less than three months earlier. They had both put off their wedding after Kel was taken, not wanting to go ahead without her, but had finally decided they could wait no longer. Dom had been best man for the wedding and, since Kel wasn't there, Alanna had reluctantly agreed to be the maid of honour since she had been Neal's knight master.

The Own had a weeks rest at the palace before the Midwinter celebrations began. They spent this time working on their weapon skills, tending to their weapons, replenishing their stocks, catching up on their much needed sleep, and, of course flirting with the many court ladies who were staying in Corus for the balls. Dom was beginning to tire of this. After spending time with people like the Lioness, Daine, Kel and Ash, he found the younger court ladies rather stupid and immature. Most of them were only about sixteen or seventeen compared to his twenty seven (A/N: not exactly sure of his age cos it never really says so I'm making an educated guess)

This, however, didn't stop him from flirting back. He couldn't help it, it was in his nature. The ladies also seemed particularly attracted to him, something which the rest of the men in the Own noticed and found amusing. They all swooned around him, no doubt hoping he would invite them to let him escort one of them to the ball. As far as Dom was concerned though, he was going by himself and taking a leaf out of Raoul's book by hiding in the corner with his friends.

The night of the first ball Dom emerged from his room wearing a black tunic and trousers with a sky blue shirt underneath, which accented his blue eyes. His dark hair was slightly tousled and was already beginning to fall over one eye. He strode towards the large oak door which served as the entrance and entered the ball. There were ladies in dresses every colour of the rainbow and men in their best tunics swirling around the dance floor as the music played.

Dom saw Neal and Yuki dancing and waved before making his way to the small group of the Own who were sitting in the far corner. The group included Corporal Wolset, Qasim, Lerant, and Raoul who for some reason was grinning stupidly. The rest of the men of the Own were among those on the dance floor with some pretty court lady that they had picked up. Buri joined them at the table looking stunning in a deep russet gown that as slightly looser than court fashion but suited her non the less.

Scanning the crowd for people he knew, Dom saw a late arrival to the ball. She had just walked in through the large doors and appeared to be searching for someone. Dom realised that he was not the only male in the room to have noticed her arrival. Many heads turned her way taking in her silvery blue dress that accented her small waist and flared out slightly at her hips. Her blonde hair was pilled up in an elegant knot at the back of her head and was studded with white crystals which shimmered as they caught the light. She also wore a crystal necklace with matching ear drops.

Wolset and Lerant sniggered as Dom stood, seeing the direction in which he was staring. Dom ignored them and walked towards the woman thinking. She looked slightly too old to be still in court but she didn't appear to have a husband. _Maybe that's who she's looking for _thought Dom _she's to beautiful not to be at least betrothed. _As he almost reached her Dom realised all the glares he was receiving from the other men for making the first move. Well if he didn't make his move now he wouldn't get another chance.

A/N: I know that was a bit fluffy but please bear with me. Who is the mystery girl? What will Dom do? All will be revealed soon! He he he. Sorry had to do that, but seriously guy's please review!!!


	7. Confessions

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love you guy's. Seriously I don't know what I'd do if no one reviewed. Since you all expressed your wishes for me to update really soon I thought I'd better, so here's the next chapter. Read and review.

**Chapter 7- Confessions** _Midwinter 461HE_

_Earlier that evening_

"Raoul, I'm glad to see that you and your men made it here on time" said Jon wirily

"Of course your Majesty. My men and I wouldn't miss one of your balls for anything" Raoul tried not to smile

Jon gave him a suspicious look and continued "What did you want to talk to me about Raoul?"

"Well Jon, since my marriage my men have been slightly.....unhappy. You see, they think it is unfair that they cannot marry when I am allowed to, as well as knights and Jon, I'm sorry, but I have to agree with them" Raoul looked the king in the eye

"What do you want me to do about it Raoul?" questioned Jon

"I would have thought it would have been obvious. Change the rule" Raoul suggested

"Why should I do that when it's worked so well this way for years? The conservatives will not be happy either" Jon told him

"Well Jon, if you won't change it, I may have to rethink my position in the Own" Raoul warned

"And why would you want to do that when we all know how much you love the position?" asked Jon

"Because I may wish to spend more time with Buri now that she's pregnant" Raoul announced

Jon stood there with his mouth open in shock, looking not very much like a king as he did so.

"We were going to announce it tonight" Raoul informed him "And you see why I wouldn't want to spend time with grumpy men when I could be at home with my wife and soon to be child"

"Ok then. You win" said Jon looking defeated "I will change the rule. Do you wish to inform them or should I?"

"I would like to Jon, if that's alright with you?"

Jon nodded

Back to the Ball

"Excuse me my lady, but may I ask for this dance?" Dom bowed

"I should hope so. I didn't get all dressed up for nothing" she replied

Dom looked up in surprise only to meet twinkling eyes, each a slightly different colour blue.

"Ash? What are you doing here? I thought you were off fighting centaurs?" Dom could not hide his surprise

"We were fighting centaurs but we finished and decided to drop onto the ball and check it out. We only arrived back this afternoon" she laughed at the look on his face "What? You didn't recognise me without the mud?"

"Well," said Dom mischievously "it does make an interesting change"

"Interesting huh? Well I'll take it as a compliment" she smiled. "Do I still get that dance?"

"Of course my lady" he grinned

After five dances and a lot of laughing, they returned to the table where a grinning Raoul and a glowing Buri sat, having just announced their news.

"You sly old dog you" teased Dom with a wink

Ash had just finished congratulating Buri when she caught sight of a dark haired figure in a squire uniform walking a cross the room towards them

"Scot" she squealed running towards him with some difficulty in her ball shoes

The young squire only just had time to place the tray he was carrying on the nearest table before he was enfolded into a hug by his sister. Despite the fact that Ash was relatively tall at 5"10, she and her brother were almost of equal height even with her ball shoes on. They had the same shaped eyes and long thin nose, but that's where the similarities between them ended. They were in complete contrast to each other, the dark and the fair.

Neal gave his squire the rest of the evening off and Dom didn't see Ash for the remainder of the party which was slowly dwindling down to the last few stragglers including Dom who had been talking, or rather arguing good naturedly with Neal and Yuki.

Deciding to go for a walk through the gardens before going to bed, Dom walked out onto the balcony only to find he was not the only one out there.

Ash leant against the railing apparently oblivious to all that was around her. Her breath came out as a fine mist in the cold night air, yet even in her thin dress she seemed resistant to the cold. She stood out against a background of leaves and flowers just touched with silver under the waning moon. Ash turned at the crunching of his shoes on the ground and smiled.

Dom leant on the railing next to her and the two stood in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally Ash spoke

"You don't have to keep me company if you don't want to. I'll be fine out her by my self for a while."

"It's alright. I want to" Dom said then he turned his head and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth was soft and warm and she smelled faintly of perfume. Dom focused completely on the feeling of her mouth against his. He dimly felt her hesitation as they touched but he brushed his hand against the side of her neck and cradled the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. All of a sudden Ash pulled back stumbling.

"I'm sorry Dom. I've got to go" she said breathlessly before running off.

"Damn" cried Dom punching the rail

_I shouldn't have done that_ he thought running his hand through his hair and pacing. _I'll have to go and explain to her._

Ash wasn't hard to find. Dom just went to her room and knocked on the door, though it took a number of knocks and him threatening to say what he had to outside before she finally opened the door. She stood in the doorway with her hair falling loosely around her and her dress whispering as she fidgeted.

"Please just let me in and hear what I have to say?" he asked

Ash nodded and stepped aside allowing him to pass. Despite how she looked at the ball her room was definitely not one of a court lady. It was filled with weapons, all hung neatly on the wall or placed on the floor below. That day's breaches and shirt lay across a chair and her riding boots lay where she had kicked them off by the door.

"Can you just wait here a minute while I get out of this uncomfortable dress?" she asked before ducking into her small bathroom without waiting for an answer.

Dom sat down on the desk chair and looked around for something to interest him. He flicked lazily through a weapons book that lay on the desk before spotting a piece of paper half hidden under more books. He carefully removed it and looked at it. It was written in Ash's handwriting with many crossed through it but the end result read:

You struck at match inside

This frozen heart of mine

And set my soul on fire

Stranded, dazed and confused

Stumbling drunk on you

Consumed by my own desire

Tell me how you burn

Right through me

You undo me

But what a way to go

You twist and turn me

Ignite and stir me

I know I've got to learn

How you burn

Lost in a stadium full of frowns

Till your smile turned it all around

Now the mention of your name

Fans the flame

The flame that burns

The bathroom door opened and Dom quickly stuffed the poem back under the books and stood up. Despite the fact that it was almost 2 o'clock on the morning Ash had changed into her breeches and a loose shirt. Her eardrops and face paint were gone but she still had something of a natural beauty to her. Before he could chicken out Dom jumped straight into what he wanted to say.

"Something happened tonight. I want to know what's going on. Don't tell me I'm the only one that's keeping it all inside. Just say the word, please talk to me. If it's hopeless then make me see, because what am I supposed to do, when all I want is you?"

"Dom, I don't know, I....." Ash said before Dom cut her off

"Ash, when Kel was taken I was alone grasping for my sanity. Your beauty came free of vanity, but to make your heart so hard to get to you put it on the highest shelf. I've been hoping since the day I met you that you'd just learn to love yourself."

"Can I just have a while to think about this, please?" Ash pleaded

"If that's what you want" said Dom dejectedly

"It is" she replied without meeting his eyes

Dom turned and walked out, clicking the door shut slowly behind him, and then trudged back to his room where he flopped onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep without even taking his ball clothes off.

It was the chirping of birds which finally woke Dom up. Sunlight was just beginning to creep in through the window lighting the room just enough for him to find his way to some water to splash his face. Dom quickly changed into a loose blue tunic and breeches before heading outside. Knowing Ash would avoid being seen by not going to breakfast he headed past the training yards towards the stables. Leaning against the half stable door he watched silently as Ash brushed Toy in long soothing strokes. After a while Dom finally spoke.

"So, have you made a decision yet?"

Ash spun around startled "Don't do that" she cried

"Do what?" asked Dom

"Sneak up on people like that" Ash scolded

"I'm sorry. So have you?" he asked almost desperately

"Have I what?" she snapped

"Made a decision yet?" Dom sounded slightly exasperated

"Oh Dom, you ask too much of me!" Ash cried

"Maybe so, but you have to ask yourself this. Is your pain when you smile cos you've built a wall around your heart? Do the thoughts in your head keep you up cos you feel alone? Are you strong enough to be your self? If you cried would you hide? Would you want all the world to know? And if you believe in love would you let it show?" Dom placed one hand on her arm and the other around her waist and slowly drew her towards him.

"But what if something goes wrong?" she argued "What if we..."

"Shhh. That's too many 'what if's'. Don't be afraid to give it a try" Dom interrupted

Ash rested her head on his chest "If I close my eyes forever would it ease the pain? Could I breathe again? I'm not afraid of dying, but I am afraid of losing you"

Dom lifted her chin with his finger and made her look at him "I promise you're not going to lose me" he searched her eyes then bent down and kissed her slowly and sweetly. Ash clung to him because she was afraid to try and stand on knees gone to jelly. At last he released her "So, should we go and get some breakfast then?"

A/N: Ohhh so cute. As you might have noticed I used a lot of Enrique lyrics in this chapter and some Shannon Noll ones too. Mmmm Enrique! lol. Te quiero Enrique! Well I hope you liked it. I may not get the next chapter up for a while though so please bear with me. I will try my hardest though!!! Keep up the great reviews!!!


	8. Kel's POV Part 3

A/N: Ok I know I said it would be a while before I put this chapter up but I am still so sorry about how long it took me. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and make sure you keep it up. Well here is the long awaited for next instalment of Kel's point of view!!!

**Kel's POV Part 3**

Dreams of the past and of the people she knew and loved plagued Kel's sleep night after night. That night was no different. Kel tossed and turned, thrashing frantically and muttering as Tait sat and watched her through the bars that separated them.

Kel sat up suddenly and screamed "DOM" She blinked a couple of times, slowly recovering from her nightmare.

"Who's Dom?" asked Tait curiously "and Neal, Yuki, Raoul, Merric, and Tobe?"

"My friends who I haven't seen in more than a year. Neal is my best friend who I have known since I was a Page; Yuki is his betrothed and my friend from the Yamani Islands. Raoul, I'm sure you've heard of Lord Raoul of Goldenlake? I was his squire. Merric is another year mate of mine and Tobe is my servant, but he's more like a son to me. I miss them all terribly" Kel confessed

"And Dom?" Tait prompted

"Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle is commander of a squad of the King's Own and is also Neal's cousin and another of my good friends. I rode with him for four years when Lord Raoul took me on as his squire." Kel told him

Tait raised an eyebrow, looking very much like Neal himself as he did so, but didn't say anymore.

"So tell me about the war" Kel quickly changed the subject "I haven't heard anything since I came here"

"It seems to be winding down and King Maggot is getting worried and becoming desperate. Tortall is gradually winning and I wouldn't be surprised if it's over soon. We could be out of here sooner than you think" said Tait trying to cheer her

"Do you think? Sometimes I worry that I'll never get out of here. How did you end up in here anyway?" asked Kel

"Well the Kings sources suspected me of being a spy. I don't know how a crazy thought like that got in their head" he smiled wickedly "so they threw me in here"

Kel sat thoughtfully for a minute. She wondered if she ever would actually get out or if they would kill her before the war ended. She decided that if my some miracle she made it back home she would confess her true feelings to Dom and never let herself get in a situation like this, the people she cared about not knowing how she felt about them, again.

Tait saw the look on her face "Don't worry, we will get out of here" he assured her

Kel gave him a weak smile "I'm sure we will" she said tiredly and not very convincingly.

The sound of metal on stone made them look up as a small bowl filled with cold soup was shoved roughly into each of their cells. Kel's stomach groaned so much lately that she was used to the constant ache of hunger but that didn't stop her from leaping at the soup and devouring it in two gulps. In the cell next to her Tait was doing the same thing. The soup however only made her stomach growl for more and instead of filling her only made her hungrier. Kel hoped that Tait was right and that they would be out of her soon, she couldn't take much more of this.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Once again I am so sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. I must warn you that this story is coming to an end and there is only one or two more chapters left. Please review.


	9. Presents

A/N: Ok I know most of you hate the Ash/Dom pairing but please stick with me. The end is near people!!! lol. Well read and review.

Chapter 9- PresentsMidwinter 461

The next night, the night of the night of the third day of midwinter, Dom walked purposefully towards Ash's room. He wore a blue tunic and trousers trimmed with silver which highlighted his bright blue eyes. He reached her door and knocked only twice before it was opened. Ash stood in front of him smiling a little self consciously. Dom stared at her and fully appreciated the trouble she'd gone to, to look like this. She wore a white strapless gown trimmed with gold, which showed off her perfectly shaped shoulders and long neck. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head and she wore only the barest touch of face paint. Smiling Dom offered her his arm and they made their way towards the ball.

Upon entering they received many whistles from the men of the Own causing Ash to flush crimson and Dom to grin even wider. They spent the night dancing and talking with their friends. Ash and Yuki became almost instant friends and spent most of the night comparing Yamani battle techniques and weapons to Tortallan ones. During one of these discussions while the women were busy Neal glanced at Dom and raised an eyebrow to which Dom replied by smiling and raising his own eyebrow in response. Gradually people started to leave and Ash and Dom decided to be among them. Dom walked Ash back to her room and paused outside the door. He bent down and kissed her until lack of air forced them apart.

"Well I guess I should be going now, goodnight" Dom said regretfully

"You could always come in" Ash said, her voice catching slightly

"Are you sure?" Dom asked concerned, but a little hopeful at the same time.

"Positive" Ash stepped back into her room allowing him in then shut the door behind them

Sunlight was streaming in through the window when Dom woke the next morning. He looked at Ash lying peacefully next to him and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Morning" she said without opening her eyes

"Actually I think it's closer to afternoon" Dom teased kissing her on the forehead

"Mmm, I don't care. I'm too comfortable to move" Ash declared snuggling closer to him.

They remained like that for a while longer, Dom gently tracing the scar that ran from just below Ash's right breast down towards her left hip. He would have stayed like that all day if it wasn't for his treacherous stomach which began to demand food. Letting out a sigh Dom began to get up.

"Do you think we're to late for breakfast?" asked Ash obviously having the same thoughts

"I think so. It probably wont be long until lunch is served though" Dom told her

Dom was just beginning to get dressed when Ash sat bolt upright clutching the blankets around her.

"Oh no" she moaned

"What's wrong?" asked Dom

"Presents!" cried Ash "We forgot about the presents"

An hour later, after hastily rushing around giving out their midwinter presents, Ash and Dom met in the mess hall for lunch. They took one look at each other and started laughing. Just at that moment Neal walked towards them and joined them at their table

"Dom where were you this morning? I looked everywhere for you to give you your present. I ended up just having to leave it inside your room. You have a small pile in there" Neal drawled

"Thanks Meathead. I haven't been back to my room yet to look at my presents. We had early training this morning for the Own, a gift from my Lord Raoul" Dom lied

"Well I did manage to find some of the men of the Own while looking fro you and they were all talking about a gift from Raoul but they didn't seem annoyed about it. In fact they were almost skipping" Neal informed him

"That's the Own for you" Dom told him "We're all so dedicated that early morning training is a joy for us" Dom flashed Neal a broad grin but inside he frowned to himself. What could Raoul's present have been? Now he was curious.

"Well Meathead, it's been such a pleasure talking with you" Dom declared as he finished shoving the last of his lunch into his mouth "but I really must return to my room and open all the lovely gifts I've received. By the way I left yours with Yuki" Dom got up along with Ash and walked out of the mess hall leaving Neal sitting by himself staring after them.

Opening his door and walking inside Dom could see that Neal was right, a small stack of presents sat at the foot of his bed. Ash followed him in and sat down on his bed while he examined the pile. Sitting on top was an envelope addressed to him, sealed with the stamp of the Kings Own. This had to be from Raoul. Dom cracked open the seal and pulled out the letter. He carefully unfolded it and began to read.

(A/N: I can't be bothered to put the letter in but I think you know what it says and if not...well sorry but you're really thick)

Dom stared open mouthed at the letter, not believing what he had just read.

"Dom what is it?" Ash asked worriedly

"We can marry. Raoul has convinced the King to change the rules. The Own is allowed to marry!" Dom said in a tone of disbelief

Striding forward he picked Ash up and twirled her around.

_Eight months laterStart of Autumn 462 HE_

It was an hour before dawn and everything was washed in the bluey grey pre-dawn light as Ash, Dom, and Neal swung onto their horses and rode silently out of the castle. After a spring and summer spent defending the boarder they were back at the castle for a well earned break as peace talks with Scanra continued and fighting was reduced to small scuffles where the Tortallans were always triumphant.

Ash loved the early mornings like this. To the east the sun was just beginning to rise and hung like a fine golden mist on the horizon. In the trees the birds chattered cheerfully in the crisp morning air and droplets of dew sparkled on the leaves. Suddenly the sun burst over the horizon bathing everything in a golden glow. The sight was spectacular and enough to drive the war from their minds.

The gently clip-clop of the horses hooves was soothing as they rode on along the winding track. Red and gold leaves swirled around them as a gentle breeze blew stirring their hair and ruffling their clothes. The saddle bags which were filled with food jingled slightly was the horses danced over there swirling leaves beneath their feet. Their riders laughing and telling jokes, enjoying the beautiful day where they could forget about the war and all of the hardships brought upon them because of it.

"So Neal how's Yuki has she trained you yet?" joked Dom

"She's scary. Who knew being pregnant could turn someone so sweet into someone so evil? She blames me for the fact that she is fast approaching the size of a house and is barely able to move" cried Neal "I have taken to hiding from her just so I can survive until the baby is born"

"Oh poor Neal, well at lest you'll only have to hide for another two months and just think how pleasant she will be then when she will be even bigger and in even more discomfort" teased Ash

At this Neal actually looked depressed

"Cheer up Neal, she can't be that bad" Dom soothed

"Oh but she is" Neal sighed

"Ash are you ok?" asked Dom noticing for the first time that she had turned extremely pale

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dizzy" she said swaying slightly in the saddle

"Maybe you should stop for a minute and rest" suggested Neal "or I could have a look at you"

Before she could answer Ash slumped forward in the saddle then slid to the side and hit the ground with a thump. Dom and Neal were at her side in a flash. Dom lifted her head up off the ground and cradled it in his lap as green flames flickered at Neal's fingertips and washed over Ash's body. The worried frown left Neal's face

"Ahhhh..." drawled Neal

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. Sorry about the cliff hanger. All will be revealed in the next chapter which will probably be my last. I depends how long it is, I may break it into two. Anyway the point is it's almost over so please, please, please review.


End file.
